Fantasmic! (Shanghai Disneyland Version)
Fantasmic! is a nighttime performance which is located on the waters of Treasure Cove at Shanghai Disneyland. It features fireworks, fountains, flames, lasers and Disney characters. The attraction's story focuses on Mickey Mouse as the Sorcerer's Apprentice and his power of imagination. It's composed by Bruce Healey. Notes * New scenes based on Frozen ''and ''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ''will be added to this show. * Mickey Mouse will be appearing in most of the scenes throughout the show. * Elsa and Olaf will appear on the water projection screens in the ''Frozen segment. * The voices of the characters will be speaking Chinese and English throughout the show. Characters Heroes and heroines * Mickey Mouse (as the Sorcerer's Apprentice) * King Louie * Simba * Nala * Timon and Pumbaa * Rafiki * Zazu * Dumbo * Winnie the Pooh * Genie * Pinocchio * Jiminy Cricket * Peter Pan * Wendy * Olaf * Elsa * Aladdin * Jasmine * Belle * The Beast * Ariel * Prince Eric * Rapunzel * Flynn Rider * Tinker Bell Villains * Kaa * The Pink Elephants * Heffalumps and Woozles * Monstro * Captain Hook * Mr. Smee * The Evil Queen/Old Hag * Ursula * Chernabog * Maleficent/Dragon Maleficent Appearing in the finale * Mickey Mouse (as the Steamboat Willie) * Minnie Mouse * Donald Duck * Daisy Duck * Goofy * Pluto * Chip n' Dale * Pinocchio * Jiminy Cricket * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Rabbit * Peter Pan * Wendy * Belle * The Beast * Aladdin * Jasmine * Genie * Aurora * Prince Phillip * Snow White * The Prince * Cinderella * Prince Charming * Ariel * Prince Eric * Rapunzel * Flynn Rider * Anna * Kristoff * Elsa * Olaf Plot Fantasmic! transpires on the waters of the Treasure Cove at Shanghai Disneyland and on a stage across the waterway. The show begins with a faint musical note that swells into a lush fanfare, revealing Mickey Mouse in his Sorcerer's Apprentice outfit onstage. Two light towers come out from the ground where Mickey is transported into his dream. He dances and orchestrates various water fountain, pyrotechnic, projection, laser and lighting effects to the show's theme. Mist screens rise from the water, acting as projection surfaces for the animated "Sorcerer's Apprentice" sequence from Fantasia. The scene's falling stars bloom into flowers, and Mickey appears on the mist screens, standing in front of the sunrise from The Lion King. The show then transitions into a jungle scene from The Jungle Book, featuring a 100-foot-long (30 m) puppet of Kaa and three floating barges carrying King Louie, Rafiki and black-lit monkeys (that are also seen in the Tokyo version) across the river stage. The song transitions into "Hakuna Matata". The music then segues into a dubstep rendition of "Pink Elephants on Parade" from Dumbo and "Heffalumps and Woozles" from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, as animated pink elephants and heffalumps and woozles appear onscreen and in the form of performers on the stage. The scene then transitions to "Friend Like Me" from Aladdin. Sorcerer Mickey watches the Genie perform tricks. Then they go under the sea as they head into the world of The Little Mermaid and Finding Nemo. A bubble floats by and Jiminy Cricket appears onscreen, searching underwater for Pinocchio. An animated Monstro appears suddenly, accompanied by a heavy musical score as he crashes through water. The sea morphs into the "Sorcerer's Apprentice" flood scene. As Mickey looks around in the dark and asks "What's going on?", a ship caught in a storm appears. A cannon is fired from the replica version of the Jolly Roger. Peter Pan, Wendy, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee and other pirates participate in a stunt sequence until Hook gets attacked by the crocodile. As the stunt sequence ended, the show transitions into the Frozen scene where Mickey finds himself in Arendelle and encounters Olaf, who appears onscreen and sings "In Summer." Then, the scene transitions to "Let it Go" where Elsa creates an ice castle and an ice dress. As the ''Frozen ''segment was over, Mickey painted the snowflake, with silhouettes of Elsa ice-skating with Anna. Mickey's sorcerer hat is painted on the mist screen and the hat turns to clouds as Aladdin and Jasmine are on a physical magic carpet flying through the clouds while a rendition of "A Whole New World" plays. Then the carpet fades away and three small barges arrive carrying Belle and the Beast, Ariel and Prince Eric, and Rapunzel and Flynn Rider, with the accompanying signature melody from each film—"Beauty and the Beast," "Part of Your World," and "I See the Light". The music takes on an ominous tone as Mickey's dream takes a turn for the worse. The magic mirror appears onscreen in animated form. The mirror tempts Mickey to enter the darker realms of his imagination, "where powers far greater than yours may awaken". When asked if he has the courage, Mickey accepts the challenge, and the mirror traps Mickey inside its dark depths. The Evil Queen, disguised as the old hag, calls all the villains to partake in Mickey's nightmare, invoking a riled Ursula (from The Little Mermaid), who ecstatically joins the Queen's plot to destroy Mickey. Ursula calls upon Chernabog (from Fantasia), who summons deceased spirits. He then summons Maleficent (from Sleeping Beauty), who threatens Sorcerer Mickey as she transforms herself into an enormous dragon. Onstage, the 45-foot dragon sets the waters ablaze, breathing fire onto the river. Mickey faces the dragon, claiming that he is in control of his imagination, and defeats the dragon, destroying the villains in the process. Tinker Bell then appears. Magical stars sparkle on the stage as the replica of the Steamboat Willie riverboat approaches. Pyrotechnics ignite from the riverboat as the stage is lit up in rainbow colors, revealing black and white Mickey in Steamboat Willie attire. The Steamboat Willie riverboat replica glides past the audience carrying several dozen Disney characters, and a celebratory atmosphere prevails. With another flash, Mickey appears atop the highest point of the stage as the Sorcerer's Apprentice, clad in glowing white robes and he conducts a final series of water, fireworks, laser and light orchestrations. Mickey disappears and reappears onstage in his normal Sorcerer's Apprentice outfit from the beginning of the show, bidding the audience farewell by saying "Some imagination, huh?" translate to Chinese "有想象力吗？" before disappearing once again in a bright blast of fireworks. Songs * Opening music: "Fantasmic! Theme"/"The Sorcerer's Apprentice" * Jungle Medley: "Circle of Life"/"Bare Necessities"/"I Wanna Be Like You"/"Hakuna Matata" * Dumbo and Winnie the Pooh Medley: "Pink Elephants on Parade"/"Heffalumps and Woozles" * "Friend Like Me" - Genie * "In Summer" - Olaf * "Let it Go" - Elsa * Princess Medley: "A Whole New World"/"Beauty and the Beast"/"Part of Your World"/"I See the Light" * Villains Medley: "Poor Unfortunate Souls"/"A Night on Bald Mountain" * Ending music: "Fantasmic! Finale" English & Chinese voice cast * 董浩 (Dong Hao): Mickey Mouse * Robin Williams (archival recording): Genie * Eddie Carroll: Jiminy Cricket * Chris Steele: Peter Pan * Kathryn Beaumont: Wendy Darling * Corey Burton: Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, The Magic Mirror, Chernabog * Wú Lěi / 吳磊 (speaking) & Liú Wéi / 劉維 (singing): Olaf * Hú Wéi-Nà / 胡维纳: Elsa * 刘秀云 (Liú Xiù-Yún): The Evil Queen/Old Hag * 陸蘋 (Lu Ping): Ursula * 鄭建初 (Zhèng Jiàn-Chū): Maleficent Category:Shanghai Disneyland Category:Shows